air
by pindanglicious
Summary: malam itu takao merasa setenang air yang mengalir di sungai kecil. midorima bukan penenang yang buruk. [mido x fem!taka]


**air**

**disclaimer  
kuroko no basuke © tadatoshi fujimaki  
fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**no profits gained**

**warning: fem!takao / semi canon / OS / ficlet  
**

**sum:** malam itu takao merasa setenang air yang mengalir di sungai kecil. midorima bukan penenang yang buruk.

* * *

Ini kali pertama dia melihatnya.

Takao yang berada di sudut gudang _gymnasium_, senyum ceria dan karakter usilnya dalam sekejap sirna. Menghilang bagai kerlip kartika yang redup dilamun fajar. Tubuh kecil itu meringkuk terbungkus kegelapan dengan _seifuku_-nya yang kusut berantakan.

Midorima ingin bertanya entah ada apa gerangan, namun hatinya masih ragu untuk bergerak.

Dia berani bersumpah, gadis itu tak pernah sekali pun menjatuhkan air mata. Seperih apa pun penderitaan yang menggilas bahunya, dia akan tetap bertahan dengan senyum palsu di wajah manisnya. Takao adalah gadis tegar. Dia berbeda dengan anak perempuan sebayanya yang lebih sering memecah tangis. (Dan Midorima tahu, selalu tahu akan hal itu.)

—namun sekarang dia runtuh seperti pohon tumbang yang terpecut guntur.

Mungkin ada kepahitan luar biasa di balik semuanya, yang hanya bisa dipikul perempuan tersebut.

Maka sekali lagi, Midorima Shintaro cuma bisa mengerjapkan kedua mata hijaunya takjub. Terlebih ketika Takao meringkih lebih kencang. Dan kedengarannya sangat perih.

Lelaki itu tak tahan.

_'Tap. Tap. Tap.'_

Dia mengambil inisiatif untuk mendekatinya. Tubuhnya menegang gelisah dan gugup. Tangan kirinya yang berbalut perban terkepal erat.

Takao yang sayup-sayup mendengar langkah seorang pemuda refleks menghentikan sedu sedan dan tangisannya dengan sekali susutan punggung tangan. Buru-buru dia berdiri tegak dan menepuk rok hitamnya. Dia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang ke hadapannya.

"Kau menangis,"

Midorima menyahut dengan intonasi dinginnya seperti biasa. Takao yang memunggungi lelaki jangkung tersebut hanya mengulas senyum pahit.

"Ahahaha ..." dia membalas dengan gelak tawa sendu. "Maaf, Shin-chan. Aku tidak seperti yang biasanya ya? Ah ... di sini rasanya ngilu sekali," lanjutnya serak seraya mencengkeram dada kiri.

—selanjutnya Midorima tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selain diam.

Dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang mudah menenangkan perempuan seperti Kuroko. Anak itu bisa mengusap air mata berjuta gadis dan menghiburnya dengan tenang. Midorima Shintaro bukan lelaki seperti Kuroko Tetsuya yang _gentle_. Bertanya "kenapa" saja tidak mau. Tapi kali ini ada sesak yang memenuhi rusuknya. Entahlah.

_'Kenapa? Kenapa? Ada masalah apa? Ah, aku hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu!' _rutuk batinnya kesal.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Midorima merasa menjadi lelaki paling bodoh dan egois. Kalau ada masalah, dia selalu memaksa Takao untuk mendengarnya. Namun ketika _sahabat tersayang_nya itu dilanda badai kehidupan, dia tak mau tahu.

_'Tidak untuk kali ini,'_

—pikirannya terus berkecamuk.

_'Aku harus menghentikan tangisnya,__' _batinnya membuat sebuah keputusan bulat.

"Aduh Shin-chan, maaf! Aku membuatmu menunggu cukup lama ya?"

Remaja putri bermata setajam rajawali tersebut kemudian berbalik badan, kembali mematri senyum lebar di wajah ayunya seperti biasa. Sedikit tergelak, Midorima mengalihkan pandangan kelereng _emerald_-nya ke langit-langit _gymnasium_. Menghindari tatapan netra tajam gadis itu, dia lebih memilih untuk menutup mulut.

Jauh dari dalam lubuk hati, dia mengakui kalau gadis itu punya senyuman paling cantik yang pernah dia temui—setelah ibu dan adik perempuannya.

(Yah, walau senyuman itu menyiratkan sepercik pilu.)

"Nah, karena aku sudah agak tenang, ayo pulang Shin-chan! Biar aku yang menarik _rickshaw_, jadi kita tak perlu _jan ken_. Oke oke?" seru Takao dengan pelupuk mata yang masih membengkak. Jempol mungil teracung ke udara. Dia kembali pada sifat alaminya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

_'Yang harusnya menghibur itu siapa?'_

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah lebar, hendak pergi keluar dari ruang sempit berisikan alat-alat kebersihan tersebut. Namun ada sebuah tangan besar yang menahan pergerakannya.

"S-Shin-chan?"

(Jari mereka bertaut rapat.)

"B-bukannya aku peduli, _nanodayo_—" ujar Midorima terbata. Wajahnya tertunduk malu, menatap lantai kayu mengkilat yang mereka pijak. Takao mengedipkan mata bingung. "Tapi kau harus menceritakan semua masalahmu di perjalanan pulang nanti, Takao," lanjutnya grogi bukan main.

Takao Kazunari kembali mengembangkan senyum tulusnya. "_Sure thing, _Shin-chan. Sekarang ayo pulang, sudah larut malam," respon sang gadis lembut.

"Tunggu, Takao."

Midorima menginterupsi lagi. Jemarinya bergerak gugup membenarkan kacamata. Yang disahut membalasnya dengan gumaman singkat.

"Hmm?"

(Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang untuk menahan gejolak aneh yang memenuhi dada.)

"Untuk kali ini saja, _nanodayo_. Biar aku yang memboncengmu—tapi bukan berarti aku kasihan padamu atau apa ya _nanodayo_! Tak manusiawi kalau aku membiarkanmu yang kelelahan itu menarik _rickshaw_," ujarnya terbata-bata, dengan wajah yang kini semerah kulit krustasea.

Kawannya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, Shin-chan! Omong-omong, terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini!"

"Cih. Terserah."

.

.

.

**omake**

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu menangis sampai segitunya?"

Midorima memecah keheningan yang terjalin di antaranya dan kawan satu klubnya. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan, kakinya terfokus pada kayuhan.

Mereka pulang begitu malam—saat jarum jam dinding _gymnasium _menunjuk angka delapan—setelah berlatih basket bersama beberapa menit. Tetapi bagi Midorima, semuanya tak masalah, asal gadis itu tenang. Permainan _one-on-one _yang dilakukan mereka tadi bukan hanya menjadi sekadar penenang.

Takao membiarkan angin malam membelai lembut pipinya dan menerbangkan anak rambut jelaganya. Matanya terpejam sejenak untuk meresapi indahnya kebersamaan dengan kawan yang paling disayanginya.

"Entahlah," desahnya parau. "Kaa-chan sakit. Kemarin pingsan dan pendarahan. Di rumah tak ada yang mengurus selain aku. Ayah dan adik laki-lakiku tak begitu acuh. Aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung. Rasanya terlalu cemas untuk meninggalkannya berjam-jam selama sekolah, ehehehe... Aneh ya?" lanjut sang gadis kikuk.

Diam-diam Midorima Shintaro menarik seringai tipis di wajahnya.

Setegar apa pun seorang perempuan, ada saat di mana mereka tumbang. Begitu pula dengan Takao, bukan?

"Tidak. Kau anak yang baik, Takao. Sungguh. Meski aku tak sudi mengucapkannya, _nanodayo_," jawab lelaki itu singkat dan lancar. Dia kemudian melanjutkan;

"Lain kali kau bisa menangis di bahuku_. _Bukan kenapa-napa, _nanodayo_. Wajahmu jelek sekali kalau menangis,"

"..."

"..."

"E-ehh—?"

Detik berikutnya, Takao yang duduk manis di gerobak kayu tersebut terkesiap akan kalimat magis yang baru terlontar dari bibir seorang pangeran _tsundere_.

.

.

.

**end**

* * *

marhaban ya ramadhan ;) fic pertama di bulan ramadhan, masih fem!takao so no homo oke? B) /dibalang

insya Allah akan terus menelurkan mido/fem!taka :") tapi kalau ada yang mau takamido atau taka/fem!mido, mohon maaf saya gak bisa penuhin karena emang gak suka. /lagiansiapayangminta /dor

semoga suka ;')


End file.
